


Dreamists Escape

by Supremellamalord



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Demons, Dreamsharing, Limbo, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supremellamalord/pseuds/Supremellamalord
Summary: Dipper meets Wirt and Gregory in a dream, but he's not convinced the fear he feels is based off of something fake. Can he figure out a way to reunite with the boys and save them from an unknown force? Maybe with a whole lot of help and determination.
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Wirt (Over the Garden Wall)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Dreamists Escape

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction and I'm super nervous. I know its not going to be perfect ( I dont even have an editor )but I hope that at least one person gets some joy from this. Please enjoy my determination and heart. -- Please be patient for chapters I will do my best!

The sun was rising over Gravity Falls and Dipper and Mabel were snug in their beds. However, only one of the twins was acting like an average 17-year-old and sleeping in. Dipper was wide awake and quickly scribbling away in a notepad. His desperation to record every bit of his strange dream before it faded from his memory made his writing almost completely illegible. Already he was losing specific details, and he hoped that what he already had written down would be enough to solve this new mystery.

The light from the desk lamp Dipper was using coupled with his mumbling that was quickly turning into a full-blown conversation with himself caused Mabel to stir from her arts and crafts pile on her bed. As she raised her head and blearily looked around several stickers dislodged themselves from her face and landed on her pillow. When she looked over in Dipper’s direction the light from the lamp blinded her and she had to squint and look away. The burning of her eyes helped to bring her to full alertness, and she started to comprehend some of what her brother was saying.

“Who were they going to see? God! What was her name?! A- Ag- fuck! How am I supposed to get them out? I don’t even know where they are”.

Hearing the desperation in his voice caused Mabel concern. It had been years since she had heard that kind of tone from her brother. He’d really come into his own over the years. He’d gained height, muscle, and confidence from his summers in Gravity Falls and it was strange to hear her brother so confused.

“Get who out of where? What happened?”

“I don’t know!”, he snapped, “but if I don’t do something soon, they’ll be trapped in that dark place”.

Pushing aside her agitation at being snapped at so soon after waking up, she knew she had to quickly get this situation under control. It was clear to her that Dipper was very close to having a full-blown panic attack.

“Alright. So, we get them out of there. Just tell me what you need me to do, Dip-Dop”.

Logically, Dipper knew that he always had his sisters support but hearing it out loud helped to calm him down. It wasn’t just him in this situation even if she didn’t understand completely what was happening. Hell, he wasn’t even completely sure what was happening. All he had to go on was a dream he didn’t remember anymore and what looked like the scribblings of a mad man. Heaving a sigh, he turned his chair around to face his sister. Handing her his notepad he sat back in his chair and took some deep breaths to ebb the panic that had overtaken him so quickly after waking. He needed to be able to talk without his voice shaking. He needed to be able to talk to his sister calmly so that they could form a plan as fast as possible. Though he didn’t remember the dream, he very clearly remembers the faces of the two boys. He remembers how lifelike they were and most importantly he remembers the fear that he felt. It didn’t take a genius to connect those two dots and realize that they were in danger.

“Okay so their names are Wirt and Greg and I met them in the dream I had last night. They’re in danger. I know this wasn’t just a dream. We have to help them. So, what’s our plan?”


End file.
